


A secret Room in my Mind Palace

by broken_fannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, POV Will, Will is a great boyfriend, genderfluid Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Will comes home earlier from a case and finds something - or rather someone- he didn´t expect in their bedroom.





	

Will had expected to work on the case until the end of the week, but he finished earlier and got home by Thursday noon. It was a relief really, he had missed home. Hannibal. The dogs. It all had seemed way too far away, when he sat alone in the small motel room.  
He quietly unlocked the door, not wanting to disturb Hannibal in his activities. He greeted his dogs, then he went searching for Hannibal. It took Will a while, the last room he checked was their shared bedroom. He was surprised to find Hannibal wearing a dress and light make-up. A shocked expression showed on his face when he saw Will.  
Will didn´t know what to think. He came closer and immediately sensed Hannibal’s uneasiness. "I´m not weirded out, Hannibal." was all he could say so far.  
Hannibal gave a sigh of relief, he relaxed a little.  
"I just don´t quite know what to make of this" he offered an apologetic smile.  
"I sometimes dress up. For myself, it feels nice..." his voice gradually got quieter.  
It surprised Will that Hannibal seemed insecure, he never was, about anything. "It´s strange... seeing you wear something so revealing. You never show your arms in anything you wear."  
"Good strange or bad strange?" Hannibal’s voice was softer than usual, so was his expression and his posture.  
"Good strange, I guess. I like seeing your collar bones as well." Will frowned minutely, then something clicked in his mind "Are you non-binary or something?"  
Hannibal chewed on his lower lip, then he nodded. "Genderfluid."  
"Okay, and you´re a she today?" he asked, just to make sure.  
Hannibal nodded, this time with a small smile.  
Will slowly came closer. He trailed his hands over Hannibal’s naked arms, the exposed shoulders. He couldn´t resist tracing Hannibal’s collar bones with a finger. With a soft smile on his face, he looked up and hugged Hannibal. After a few minutes, after Hannibal's hands had gently come to rest on Wills sides, he leaned in for a soft kiss. One of his hands wandered up her neck to her jaw. Freshly shaved the skin was incredibly soft beneath his fingers.  
After they parted tears shone in Hannibals eyes, she sniffed and pulled Will close again.  
"Thank you." she whispered, her voice was a little rough.  
Will smiled and planted a soft kiss on her naked shoulder. "I love you, Hannibal."  
She tensed a little, but only pulled Will closer and buried her face in his curls.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please consider leaving a comment to give me some feedback.


End file.
